Darkrai Weekend
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: May 31st: Darkrai decides to thow a party for his Legendary friends in honor of a special event...but what is that event? Written in honor of the Toys R' Us Darkrai event.


A/N: Hello everyone

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic! As many of you might know, today, May 31****st****, and tomorrow, June 1****st****, there is a Toys R' Us event from noon to 4 to get Darkrai! I have made this fanfic in honor of that event! Enjoy! Oh, but first the disclaimer! **

**Darkrai: Let me say it! (taps microphone) Is this thing on? **

**Me: In order; no and yes. **

**Darkrai: PLEASE? **

**Me: Oh, all right, go ahead! **

**Darkrai: PotterPhantomKitten doesn't own Pokemon, or the event in honor of me, or Toys R' Us. **

**Me: But I do own a shiny Machop, two Manaphy, 90 Mews thanks to the Emerald Cloning Glitch, and two Darkrai will be added tomorrow! **

**Darkrai: Happy Darkrai weekend everyone! **

**--**

"_Ring, ring!" _

A loud ringing alarm clock woke Darkrai up from his sleep. Normally, Darkrai had no need for alarm clocks, but today was different.

He looked at the clock: 9:50am.

Darkrai couldn't help grinning. The Legendaries at the building of the Club of Legends normally didn't wake up and fully start the day until about 10:00. Well, there was no harm in waking them up a little early; didn't they know what day it was?!

He flew out of his room and raced to Dialga's room on his right. Darkrai banged on the door.

"Wake up, Dialga!" he shouted as he rammed his fist against the door. He then flew over to the door on the left of his room and banged on that too. "Wake up Palkia!"

Dialga and Palkia – the Legendary Pokemon of time and space – burst out of their rooms at the same time.

"What in the world is it Darkrai?" Palkia said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I don't –" Dialga started to say, but suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Oh no," he whispered, "Don't tell me." He turned to Palkia. "Could you get the calendar?"

"Sure Dialga," Palkia said, going back into her room and then coming out with a calendar.

Dialga scanned his eyes over the calendar, then suddenly looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "It's May 31st." he said softly.

Darkrai smiled "Yup! And you know what that means!"

"Not me!" A small voice behind him said.

The three Pokemon turned around to see a Pokemon that looked like a small pink cat floating in the air.

"Mew," a bigger purple cat-like Pokemon said softly. "I don't think you want to know. Darkrai will totally go nuts if I mention it."

"Aw. Come on, Mewtwo!" Mew begged. "I wanna hear it!"

"I'll tell you what it is!" Darkrai said to Mew as he darted around in excitement. It's Darkrai day!"

"What are you talking about?" a large, firey dog-like Pokemon called Entei asked as he turned to Darkrai. He was followed by a whole group of other legendaries: the Legendary Birds of Kanto and Johto, Raikou and Suicune, Celebi, the Regis, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Giratina, Cressilia, Phione and Manaphy, Shaymin, and Arceus, the leader.

"Well," Darkrai answered, "Today and tomorrow, there's an event at Toys R' Us – "

"Oooh, I love that store!" Mew and Shaymin piped up in unison."

Darkrai waited for a moment, then continued. "Anyway, at Toys R' Us stores all across the U.S., a virtual version of me will be given to Pokemon fans from noon to 4 on their Diamond and Pearl games!"

All the Legendaries who hadn't known just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"That's today?" Suicune asked in disbelief.

Darkrai nodded proudly. "Yup! And tomorrow too!"

"Why two days?" Groudon asked impatiently. He had wanted to get a Darkrai on his Pearl game ever since he missed the movie one.

"Because," Darkrai said as he turned to Groudon giving him a "Be patient" look, "the Darkrai that's being given out has Roar of Time and Spacial Rend!"

"So, it's just like the Darkrai they gave out at the movie theaters?" Giratina questioned, his eyes widening. He had been expecting it to be just a regular Darkrai. He was anxious to get that Darkrai on his Diamond version.

"Apparently so," Dialga replied, managing a smile.

"So," Darkrai went on, I think we should have a Darkrai party!"

"Well," Mew said slowly, "we did have a party when I was given out at Toys R' Us."

"Same here," added Manaphy with a small smile. "Why shouldn't Darkrai?"

"SCORE!" Darkrai shouted excitedly. "Follow me to the theater, everyone!"

"Why?" Articuno inquired curiously.

Darkrai gave them a small smile. "You'll see."

When the group of Pokemon entered the building's movie theater, they saw a huge banner overhead. A picture of Darkrai was shown on it with the words "Happy Darkrai Weekend!" in fancy red letters. There were also cardboard stand-ups of Dialga and Palkia on either side of the movie screen, and Darkrai hanging over the top.

"Cool, huh"? Darkrai asked with a hint of pride evident in his voice as his friends "oohed" and "ahhed" over the display.

"When did you do all this?" Celebi asked in amazement.

"Last night," Darkrai replied with a grin, "I could barely get any sleep!"

"So, we're watching the movie?" Lugia asked, staring expectantly at the movie screen.

"Yes indeed!" Darkrai confirmed as he got the DVD box out. "And that's not all!"

Darkrai then went through a side door and came out with several trays. Each box-shaped tray was personalized, with the repective legendaries name and color on the tray. Each one had a cup holder containing the respective Pokemon's favorite drink, a bag of popcorn, a package of Pokemon stickers, and two small plushies: one of Darkrai and the other of the legendary it was given to. If that weren't enough, the trays at the Pokemon's name and color on them, so everyone would have their own tray.

"SWEET!" Mew exclaimed, picking up her Mew plushie and hugging it.

It took Darkrai several trips to bring everyone their trays, but in no time, everyone had their trays and were all set for the movie.

"Thank you Darkrai!" the legendaries chorused, impressed by the huge party that Darkrai had planned for them.

"You're welcome, everyone!" Darkrai replied, a huge smile on his face.

Dialga breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought that Darkrai might run crazily around Sinnoh, giving every Pokemon flyers and Darkrai pictures, or something worse. Instead, he had presented all his friends with this little party. And, he had to admit it, that Dialga plushie rocked.

"So," Darkrai called out as he raised his voice, "are you all ready to watch The Rise of Darkrai?"

"YEAH!" everyone called back.

"All right everyone!" Darkrai said as he put in the DVD, "sit back, relax, and enjoy the movie!"

"And the popcorn!" Mew spoke up, and everyone laughed.

--

When the movie was finally over, the Legendaries left the movie theater with their personalized trays, stickers, and plushies.

"I loved that movie!" Celebi said. "The Space-Time tower looked awesome!"

"Ditto," Mew relpied, smiling at her friend. "Not the Pokemon Ditto!"

"Hey everyone!" Regirock called out. "It's 11:30!"

"11:30!" Raikou gasped, "we only have a half an hour until the event starts!"

"They'll have it there tomorrow too," Deoxys reminded him.

"Yeah, but I can't find my Pearl," Jirachi complained. "Just my Diamond. I want to get two Darkrai!"

"I can't even find my DS," Zapdos sighed. "And last time I saw it, it was on red."

"You can borrow mine," Mewtwo offered helpfully.

"And you can borrow my charger when you find it!" Cressilia chimed in.

Zapdos smiled, glad that his friends were offering to help.

"Well, we can look for what we can't find when we get back," Kyogre said, noticing that the time was getting closer and closer to noon. "For now, let's just get our stuff and get to Toys R' Us!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted enthusiastically.

After a few minutes of gathering together their DS's and Diamond and Pearl games, the legendaries raced out the door, chatting excitedly about the event.

Darkrai weekend had officially begun.

**--**

**A/N: Yippie! Finished! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Darkrai: Happy Darkrai weekend, everyone!**


End file.
